


Lock and key

by Ynius



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: F/M, Pirate AU, Royality AU, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Kingdom of Cards, the monarch is the queen. What happens when her little sister was kidnapped? And by a pirate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock and key

In the Kingdom of Cards, the queen has a little sister. The name is Ami. Ami wants freedom. After her big sister has taken over the throne after their parents death, she was kept only for marriage. Her sister always said that she has to find her love. The sign on her back said that her love is her age. Ten years old. 

The royal family always had a lock on their back. That sign would lead them to their soulmates. Her was purple-black. It had a clover on it. The clover was on the whole royal family. The lock will open when the soulmates will meet. When the lock opens, they can't be separated. For some reason, her sister royal night blue lock was opened since she could remember. Her sister didn't said anything about it, but she always had a sad and melancholic smile when she asked her to find her love. So she did. She planned to run away. On her eleventh birthday, she was gonna run on the sea. But then, a group of pirates has kidnapped her.

She was on their ship. The captain, a black haired man, clothed in night blue, was looking at her.

"Why did you kidnapped me?" Ami asked quietly.

"We are searching for someone." A purple haired pair of twins said. A boy and a girl.

"And who exacly is that someone that i should know?"

"Our Captain soulmate." A baby faced girl said.

"What? Why should i know your captain soulmate?"

"Because it's a member of the royal family." The Captain said steady. The he turned his back and showed his mark.

Ami gasped. What...? Why would this pirate have a royal key?! That royal key?!

The soulmate of a royal member was always a key. With the same clover and color as it's soulmate.

"By the look of your face, it's looks like you know her. Say it. Where is she?! I searched for her for five years and i still didn't found her!"

"Wh-what?" How it was possible to stay away from your soulmate?" How? Why are you two still alive?! Your bond should have killed both of you!"

"That's what i was going ask her. Why would she run away. And how it's possible that we are still alive."

"What if she is dead?"

"I would know. I couldn't point the direction where she was exacly, but i know for sure that she is a royal member."

The ship was already in the large ocean. She couldn't escape. But she wouldn't say the location of his soulmate even if she would die.

Before she said that, a sound was heard in the horizont. It was the sound of wings. Everyone was looking in the direction the sound came. 

The Captain was exited. His still exposed mark was shining. His mark was burning. She could tell. That meant that...his soulmate was arriving here?!

"Ikuto!" A voice oh, so familiar was heard. From the sky, a figure has fallen upon the Captain.

It was the queen! Her sister, Amu!

"Onee-sama!" Ami screamed.

"Ami!" Amu got off of Ikuto and runned towards her. She got her to her feet and cheked her for any wounds.

"Ami, are you ok? Did Ikuto did anything to you?"

"O-onee-sama, why are you here?"

"I leaved as a regent Lulu. Now answer me."

"N-no. I'm ok."

"Good. Now let's go-"

"Wait just a damn second." Ikuto said still on his back. He slowly got on his feet and turned towards the sister." Amu, you hurt me. After all our misadventures between us, especially at night" he licked his lips" you abandon me after you were satisfied? How cruel.....but that's my Amu, right?"

**Amu's point of view**

This...this man!! How dare he?! 

"Ikuto, you bast-"

"Amu, dear, not in front of childrens. You know that i love you talking dirty, but more at night and in particular, you know?"

"Ikuto! Shut up!"

"Yes, my dear."

"Onee-sama...?"

"A-Ami..."

"Why did you run away from your soulmate?"


End file.
